shugocharafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miyako Sora
Miyako Sora (空美夜子, Sora Miyako) is a fanon character created for the anime and manga series Shugo Chara!, and is the second generation Joker. Miyako entered Seiyo Academy at the 5th grade and is the love interest of Kenji. Physical Description Miyako has very long chestnut brown hair, with long bangs hidden behind a white headband, and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it reaches her mid-thighs. Miyako has a petite appearance, something she is sometimes insecure about, but attracts some attention from both male and female classmates because of her love for lolita clothing. She usually dresses in sweet lolita clothing because it complements her hair and petite figure. When she first moved to Seiyo Academy, she is usually seen with a cold expression on her face, though as she spends more time with the Guardians, she begins to smile more. Personality Miyako is a wallflower, an introvert, and has many fears, but is also a kind-hearted person (when others are not looking) and has a sense of priority towards others' needs rather than herself. She is a bit sluggish as she does not like the idea of doing homework but is fully capable of pulling off all nighters. She is stubborn and mostly sarcastic but is aware of her flaws and desperately encourages people not to follow her bad examples (usually kohais who idolize her). Miyako has extremely low self esteem and is a keen observer. She is what people would classify as a kuudere. History Miyako Sora grew up in a kind but rather complicated family. She was taught on how to be a good girl and her mother would scold her if she made even the tiniest mistake. Because of this, she decided to not show much of her emotion as they would manifest weakness. Over time she began to be influenced by her mother's bad attitude while still hiding away her true emotions. She started to become sarcastic, cold, and rude towards her higher ups but stoic towards her classmates and kohais. Her grandparents also spoil her a lot so she tends to pout when she doesn't get what she wants. Over time she dislikes asking for anything that is of no use to her but sometimes shows her spoiled side. Her tough outer character made its way to her school and everyone views her as "unapproachable" but is greatly admired by kohais thinking that she is "cool". Hiding away in the school's planetarium one afternoon, she made a wish that she could become friendlier and would someday become someone that everyone views as extraordinary. A few minutes later, she found four odd looking eggs on the chair she sat on. The eggs later hatch one after the other and gave birth to her Guardian Characters, Hinata, Dahlia, Rose, and Evergreen. When Amu Hinamori and Rikka noticed these eggs, they approached her after school telling her to meet them in The Royal Garden. There, she meets Yaya (Ace), Hikaru (King), and Kenji (Jack). Amu explains to her about Guardian characters and the Guardians of Seiyo Academy. After flatly rejecting their offer for the position as the new Joker, Miyako is followed by Kenji, Rikka, and Yaya. An X-Egg appears and attacks Miyako, but is saved by Amu. After transforming into Amulet Diamond and purifying the X-Egg, Dia tells Miyako that she has a special radiance inside her. This encourages Miyako to finally agree in becoming the new Joker for the Guardians. Guardian Characters Unlike normal children, who usually have only one guardian character (or, in some cases, two), Miyako is immediately gifted with four characters (unlike Amu who was gifted with three and later a fourth). Their theme centers around the four seasons: summer, winter, spring, autumn. The word "Starlight" refers to the light from the stars. The names of Miyako's Guardian Characters are all based on flowers that would represent their season. Hinata Hinata 'is the first to be born from Miyako and the first to transform with her. She is a talkative individual and a real party girl. She is born from Miyako's wish to be more ''sociable. Hinata represents Miyako's desire to be more outgoing, confident, and dynamic. She excels in sports and her season is summer. Dahlia '''Dahlia is the second guardian character to hatch. She is a very motherly character and loves to take care of people. She is born from Miyako's wish to be more gentle. Dahlia represents Miyako's desire to be more resourceful, polite, and sensitive. She excels in household chores and her season is autumn. Rose Rose is the third guardian character to hatch. She is a romantic character and loves matchmaking. She is born from Miyako's wish to be more honest with her feelings. Rose represents Miyako's desire to be more open, attentive, and optimistic. She excels in guidance or counseling and her season is spring. Evergreen Evergreen is the last guardian character to hatch out of the four. She is a very generous character and enjoys giving away gifts to random people. She is born from Miyako's wish to be industrious. Evergreen represents Miyako's desire to be diligent, charitable, and understanding. She excels in performing arts and her season is winter. Powers Humpty Lock Miyako is able to Character Transform without the need of the Humpty Lock, however, it was passed down to her by Amu as she needed it to perform "Open Heart" and purify X-Eggs. However, unlike Amu who wears the Humpty Lock as a necklace, Miyako wears it on a charm bracelet located on her right wrist. When she needs to Character Transform, Miyako extends her right arm forward with her palm open and says "My Heart", then she places her right hand on her left chest (heart) and holds the Humpty Lock with her left hand and says "Unlock!". Character Change When Miyako Character Changes, her headband will gain a flower hair clip and she will also gain special abilities. Hinata When Miyako Character Changes with Hinata, she is given a sunflower hair clip and bestows her dynamic athleticism. A side effect to this is that Miyako becomes more sociable and daring, willing to speak to others and challenging people. Dahlia When Miyako Character Changes with Dahlia, she is given an orange dahlia flower hair clip and improves in housekeeping and cooking. A side effect to this is that Miyako's character changes completely and is similar to that of a doting and protective mother. Rose When Miyako Character Changes with Rose, she is given a red rose hair clip and is an avid listener and gives great advice. A side effect to this is that Miyako turns into a girly version of herself, and can be quite flirty when around a guy and has an interest for gossip when around girls. Evergreen When Miyako Character Changes with Evergreen, she is given a hellebore flower hair clip, and becomes focused and dedicated in finishing whatever work is unfinished. A side effect to this is that she becomes overly generous and gives random gifts to strangers, much like Evergreen herself. Character Transformations Open Heart (オープン ハート) is Amu's finishing move to cleanse X-Eggs, X-Characters, and Mystery Eggs, and she can use this in any of her three transformations. This technique is used by Miyako Sora when Amu bestowed the Humpty Lock to her. Miyako's transformations' names are started by 'Starlight' , which means light of the star or radiance of the star since her dream is to shine and stand out from the darkness of the world like actual stars. Starlight Summer Miyako can transform with Hinata to become Starlight Summer '''(スターライトサマー), harnessing more powerful athletic, aerobic, and gymnastic abilities, and the desire to be more outgoing and daring. '''Appearance: Miyako's hair is tied into pigtails and has a rodeo cowgirl themed outfit, including a dark brown cowgirl's hat with a white sash and a single giant sunflower pinned on the left side, a dark brown leather waistcoat, long sleeve white top, red neckerchief, white skirt with tussels at the edges, and black cowgirl boots, all with sunflower-shaped accessories and spurs. The Humpty Lock shines with a golden yellow light, the color of a sun's rays. Abilities: As a rodeo character, Miyako is able to run faster than her normal speed, jump at great heights, and carry objects heavier than her capabilities (such as a streetlamp post). She generally uses a golden lasso to bind her opponents and sometimes throw them into the air with the ropes, while her "Sunflower Revolver" which is needed for her special attack, shoots out sunflower seed bullets that burst into light and paralyzes the target it hits. Items: * Sunflower Lasso- a lasso that shines with golden light. Starlight Summer can use this to bind enemies. * Sunflower Revolver- a yellow/brown revolver that shoot out sunflower seeds instead of bullets. The seed burst into light that can paralyze X-Eggs. Starlight Autumn Miyako's transformation with Dahlia is Starlight Autumn '''(スターライト秋) and possesses domestic abilities and represents her desire to be a more polite and gentle character. '''Appearance: Miyako wears a maid outfit, consisting of a large, orange balloon dress resembling a pumpkin and wears in combination with a brown apron. A lot of green ribbons are seen in this Character Transformation which would resemble pumpkin vines. She also wears light orange gloves and her hair is tied into a bun. She wears a brown maid headdress with a Dahlia flower on either side. The Humpty Lock shines with a reddish orange light, the colors of autumn leaves. Abilities: Since Starlight Autumn's powers are domestic, she is mostly useful in defense and regeneration. She can also use this character's power to create food. Starlight Autumn can use a ceramic milk pot for the attack "Milk River" to summon a magical river of milk and restore broken objects. She is also able to summon a teapot for the attack "Calming Tea" which releases a stream of aromatic tea that can calm down rampaging X-Eggs. She is also able to generate a tray for defense. She is also able to summon a giant crochet hook and yarn to create a trap made out of the yarn. Items: * Starlight Autumn's Milk Pot * Starlight Autumn's Teapot * Starlight Autumn's Tray * Starlight Autumn's Hook and Yarn Starlight Spring Miyako's transformation with Rose is Starlight Spring '''(スターライト春), focusing in love and guidance, and the desire to be open and honest with her true feelings. '''Appearance: As Starlight Spring, Miyako's hair is styled in a Victorian updo with some of the hair draped over her shoulders. She wears a black choker with three small roses on the left side, a pure white bridal gown with a pink colored bow on the top and frills, pure white opera gloves, white stockings, gold winged heels with ribbons climbing up her legs, and a bridal veil. On top of the veil is a brooch of three red roses. She has large bronze wings. Being an angelic character, she possesses the ability of flight. The Humpty Lock shines with a purplish pink color (like an Amethyst), the colors of spring love. Abilities: Starlight Spring's only known weapon is a bow and heart-tipped arrow which she aims and shoots at the X-Eggs. These arrows pierce through the X-Egg and immobilizes them. This makes it easier for Miyako to perform "Open Heart" on her target. Items: * Spring Bow & Arrow Starlight Winter Miyako can transform into Starlight Winter (スターライトウインター) with Evergreen. Her powers focus on gifts and has the desire to be unselfish and understanding. Appearance: Miyako wears her hair in a high ponytail and has a pair of red futuristic headphones, with a pair of helleborus flowers on either side of the green housing. Her outfit is a long sleeve red-and-white striped hooded dress with white fur trimming on the hood, cuffs, and the edge of the skirt. She sports white furry leg warmers adorned in candy canes and white shoes. The Humpty Lock shines with a bluish white color, the colors of winter snow. Abilities: Starlight Winter mainly uses her "Ever Mic" as a weapon. She sings soothing songs into the mic and it amplifies her voice, releasing bright yellow, red, and green glowing orbs in the process. This can calm X-Eggs and put them to sleep when the glowing orbs touch them. She can also use her "Ever Scope" to search for X-Eggs. Viewing into the telescope will let her see a smokey black trail that leads to an X-Egg. Items: * Ever Mic * Ever Scope Relationships Family * Stella Sora: Miyako's mother. She is a kind and loving person, but can be spiteful when crossed, annoyed, or misunderstood. At a young age, Miyako was embarrassed by her mother telling stories about her humiliating moments and was exposed to the fights between her parents which resulted in her low self-esteem and bad attitude. * Haruto Sora: '''Miyako's father. He is a serious type of guy with a dry sense of humor. Despite this, he is a rather nice man that rarely ever gets angry. He is a workaholic. * '''Megumi Minoru: '''Miyako's 3 year old cousin. Miyako is greatly annoyed with Megumi because she has all the attention, however, grows to like her when she found out that Gumi idolizes her and sees her as the true self she wanted to be. Love Life * '''Kenji Okumiya: When Miyako rejected to be the Guardian's second generation Joker, Kenji was one of the people that followed Miyako and trying to persuade her to reconsider her decision. Kenji is in the same grade and class as Miyako, much to her annoyance, and seems to be very popular with both the boys and girls. He acts as a big brother towards his male classmates and a prince towards his female classmates, it was shown that his attitude was the result of having to take care of his younger brother and twin little sisters while their parents were away, which was most of the time. * At first, Kenji was very persistent on having her join the Guardians because he believed that it was destiny to which his Guardian Character, Free, says was rather a strange reason. He later tried different tactics to get her to change her mind, only resulting in irritating her even more. He decided to become friends with her instead. She joined the Guardians after witnessing Amu's Character Transformation and Open Heart that very same day. * As the story progresses, the two of them eventually became best friends. Kenji then realized that he developed a crush on her and proceeds to bluntly tell her his feelings everyday. Miyako soon developed a crush on him as well but hid her feelings because of her insecurities and low self-esteem. * By the 6th grade, the two got into a fight which broke their friendship and they refused to speak to each other for two whole days. Yaya, Pepe, and Free tried to convince Kenji to make up with her while Rikka, Hikaru, and the other Guardian Characters tried to convince Miyako. Both were hesitant but agreed. Miyako was reluctant but decided that she didn't want to lose him so she and the others went to find Kenji, only to see him with another girl from class. Miyako was disheartened and ran away, resulting to Rose going back to her egg. Rose's egg was marked with an X and hatched into an X-Character, attacking everyone with sharp black rose petals and thorns. Miyako collapsed and X-Rose then began to wail out her sadness, this caused Kenji to shout at her. Surprised, X-Rose stopped attacking and listened to Kenji as he tells her that he rejected the girl from earlier because he still likes Miyako. * From his strong feelings, Kenji was able to Character Transform into "Auto Pilot" and with the help from Pure Feeling, was able to purify Rose's X-Egg and revert her back to her original self. Miyako, having woken up, was surprised to see Kenji smiling at her and once again bluntly confessing his feelings. She rejected of feeling the same way but was Character Changed by Rose and blurting out her real feelings. The two started dating after that. Friendships * 'Amu Hinamori: '''Amu was the first Joker of the Guardians before Miyako. This ultimately made Miyako see her as her superior and calls her "Amu-sama" but was later changed to "Amu-senpai" since Amu was uncomfortable with the first. Amu guides Miyako in her path as the Joker and mentors her about her responsibilities. They share a close friendship. * '''Yori Oshiro: '''Miyako and Yori were best friends since first grade. She opened her heart to Yori when she realized that they are both socially awkward. Miyako is always seen smiling around Yori and sincerely treasures her company. She also values their friendship so much that she immediately forgave her for breaking Kenji and her apart, knowing that Yori did it out of jealousy. Miyako states that Yori is her "number 1 best friend". * '''Yaya Yuiki: '''Yaya was in a different class from Miyako but both were in the same grade. She openly expresses her fondness for Miyako's cuteness and choice of attire. The two of them became close friends and would often go sweets shopping in the mall. * '''Rikka Hiiragi: '''Miyako sees Rikka as an "energetic ball of energy" and treats her as she would treat a friend. Rikka thinks Miyako is like Amu and respects her as the Guardian's Joker, as well as helps her when speaking with X-Eggs. * '''Hikaru Ichinomiya: '''Hikaru rarely shows emotion but this does not seem to unease Miyako. She sees herself in him and treats him like a younger brother. Hikaru seems to be a bit attached to Miyako as she is with him and both of them share a sibling-like relationship. However Miyako feels inferior when her intelligence is compared to Hikaru. * '''Utau Hoshina: '''Utau and Miyako met through Amu, with Utau being one of the tactics to try to convince her to join the Guardians. Utau sparked an interest in Miyako because she had four unhatched eggs with her and told her that they would become great allies. They often text each other but due to Utau's busy schedule they are not able to meet as much as they'd like. Aliases * Ms. Joker (Hikaru) * Miyako * Miiko (Kenji) * Miiko-chi (Yaya) * Miyako-sempai (Rikka) * Sora (Kukai) Trivia * Miyako's name means ''"beautiful" "night" "child". Kenji calls Miyako as "Miiko" (みいこ) to give her a cute sounding nickname since she does not have one, saying that a cute girl needs a cute nickname. * Her last name Sora means "sky". * All her Character Transformations' names start with "Starlight" which means light from the star, implying her dream to shine for others and herself. * A running gag in the story is that when Miyako freaks out, she throws objects not found in the scene. Category:Shugo chara fanon Category:Guardians Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Joker Category:Character bearer